TW: L'accident
by Evaded
Summary: UA Stiles heurte quelqu'un avec la Jeep.


**Titre :** Drabble VIII – L'accident

**Pairing :** Stiles/Beta!Derek

**Avertissements :** Violence, gore, sang

Tout ce que vous connaissez n'est pas de moi; tout appartient à © _Jeff Davis_

**Résumé :** UA Stiles heurte quelqu'un avec la Jeep.

**Notes de l'auteur :** L'idée m'est venue en regardant une vidéo YouTube où Derek avait vraiment l'air creepy. Ce drabble s'adresse à un public adulte, vous êtes maintenant avertis. Je tiens à souligner que cette histoire n'aura pas de suite tout comme mes autres drabbles. Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes!

J'aimerais savoir si mes lecteurs(trices) seraient intéressés(es) par un forum de discutions sur les « fandoms » qui vous obsèdent?

Eva.

DRABBLE VIII – L'ACCIDENT

Stiles revenait d'une fête que la splendide Lydia venait de donner. Il avait été ridiculisé encore une fois par le copain de celle-ci. Cette fois était de trop. Il en était venu aux mains avec Jackson et il avait perdu contre lui de manière très lamentable. Il était la risée de la soirée. Scott ne l'avait pas vraiment soutenu, il était un peu trop occupé avec la charmante et accessible Allison. La lèvre bleue, il tentait de garder la tête froide même s'il sentait les larmes couler sur sa joue. Il voulait garder son calme, mais la douleur qu'il ressentait était bien pire que la volée qu'il avait reçue de Jackson. Lydia ne s'intéresserait jamais à lui. Stiles étouffa un sanglot et appuya plus fort sur l'accélérateur. Il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui, de mettre cette horrible soirée derrière lui et tenter de faire comme si de rien était. Pendant qu'il changeait de chaîne pour essayer de penser à autre chose, il ne vit qu'à la dernière minute l'homme qui se tenait au milieu de la voie.

Stiles heurta le type de plein fouet sur le côté droit de son Jeep. Il eut le volant dans le front qui s'ouvrit sous la violence du choc. Même si l'adolescent était sonné, il appuya sur le frein comme si sa vie en dépendait. Une fois le véhicule arrêté, il se cala dans son siège :

-Oh mon Dieu… marmonna-t-il. Je viens de tuer quelqu'un… je viens de tuer quelqu'un…

La respiration de l'adolescent était saccadée, il avait les mains tellement crispées sur le volant ses jointures étaient blanches malgré les quelques taches de sang. Stiles voulu sortir de son Jeep, mais sa tête tournait dangereusement. Quand il enleva ses mains du volant, elles se mirent à trembler. Son regard se dirigea vers le pare-brise dont la vitre était salement amochée. Il avait l'impression qu'une araignée avait décidée de faire sa toile. Heureusement ou malheureusement, le côté du conducteur ne comportait pas d'égratignure. Il avala difficilement sa salive. La personne qu'il avait heurtée aurait bien besoin d'aide et lui, il restait à l'intérieur de sa Jeep à réfléchir au lieu d'agir.

-Je dois faire quelque chose…

Il sortit son cellulaire de la poche de son jean. Il téléphona à son père qui décrocha rapidement.

-Papa…? dit-il timidement.

-Stiles, je te croyais à la fête que Lydia organise.

-J'y étais… j'ai... j'ai… j'ai probablement tué quelqu'un. finit-il par avouer.

Le silence de son père fut lourd. Stiles se remit à trembler.

-Stiles? Tu es encore là.

-Je suis désolé… je ne voulais pas… Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé…

-Stiles, où es-tu?

-Je… ne sais plus.

Le jeune homme se mit à sangloter, il ne savait plus comment réagir.

-Je l'ai tué… je suis incapable de mettre un pied hors de la voiture… Je suis désolé…

-Attends, tu as frappé quelqu'un avec la Jeep?

-O-oui.

-Je croyais que tu avais poignardé Jackson. laissa tomber le Shérif.

-C'est pas l'envie qui manque. marmonna Stiles.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?

-Rien…

Incapable de dire où il était à son père, il activa le GPS de son téléphone portable pour que son père le localise. Il se mit soudainement à avoir du mal à respirer.

-Oh non, pas maintenant…

Il avait bien besoin de ça, une attaque de panique comme quand il apprit qu'il ne reverrait plus sa mère. Il ferma les yeux tout en essayant de se calmer, il avait lu quelque part que certaines personnes arrivaient à se convaincre qu'elles n'avaient pas froid alors elles arrêtaient d'avoir froid. Stiles prenait de grandes respirations même si elles étaient saccadées. Il ne se calma que lorsqu'il entendu un bruit de métal que l'on tordait. Il ouvrit rapidement les yeux et jeta un regard dans le rétroviseur. Il ne voyait pas grand-chose. Il se retourna pour mieux regarder. Comme la nuit était déjà bien avancée, il ne distinguait qu'une silhouette noire derrière sa Jeep.

-Papa? demanda-t-il incertain.

Pour toute réponse, il eut un grognement. Les yeux ronds comme des balles de golf, Stiles commençait à croire qu'il était en danger.

-Voyons, tu ne peux pas être en danger! Tu es la personne qui a frappé quelqu'un. se dit-il.

Il se remémora soudainement qu'il n'avait pas encore porté secours à la personne qu'il avait happé. Il prit son courage à deux mains et sortit finalement de son véhicule. Il fit le tour de celui-ci aidé de son téléphone portable pour l'éclairé. Il y avait un peu de sang sur la Jeep, mais c'était tout. Il ne voyait pas âme qui vive autour de lui. Il se gratta la tête et son portable vibra.

-Allô?

-Stiles, c'est Scott, mais où es-tu? Tu devrais voir ça, Lydia a décidée de prendre un bain de minuit dans sa piscine complètement nue!

-Ne me fait pas regretté d'être parti.

-Quoi? Tu es parti? Depuis combien de temps?

-Plus ou moins une demi-heure.

-Pourquoi?

-Tu as du rater la volée monumentale que je me suis fait donnée par Jackson. Écoute, je suis sur la route, je te rappel.

Il raccrocha avant même que Scott dise quoique ce soit. Quand Stiles arriva derrière sa Jeep, il remarqua une marque de griffe. Il déglutit en voyant la grandeur et la grosseur de la marque. La bête semblait gigantesque. Il passa ses doigts sur la marque, elle était plus grande que sa main en plus que la disposition des doigts était similaire. Au même moment, il reçu un texto de Scott qui voulait qu'il le rappel le plus tôt possible. Il soupira, il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à vouloir parler à Scott surtout que la vie du jeune homme ressemblait à un conte de fée. Il ne pu s'empêcher de penser tout haut :

-Mais où est la personne que j'ai heurtée? Elle n'est tout de même pas partie comme si de rien était!

Lorsque le jeune homme tourna la tête, il vit un homme dont le visage comportait des ecchymoses et du sang qui coulait sur sa tempe.

-Oh mon Dieu! gémit Stiles en se sentant de plus en plus coupable. Ça va aller, je ne vais appeler une ambulance, je suis vraiment désolé…

Au moment ou Stiles sorti son cellulaire de sa poche, l'homme lui montra les dents. Elles étaient acérées et d'une blancheur immaculée. Il haussa les sourcils et l'homme commença à s'approcher de lui.

-Heu… ça va? demanda-t-il en espérant une réponse.

L'homme fonça sur Stiles avec une vitesse démesurée. Stiles n'eut pas le temps de réagir et il se retrouva contre l'asphalte de la chaussée. Il poussa un cri d'horreur quand l'inconnu tenta de le mordre au cou. Stiles donna un coup de genou dans l'entrejambe de l'homme qui tomba à côté de l'adolescent. Stiles se remit rapidement sur ses pieds et couru vers sa Jeep. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps vu la vitesse avec laquelle l'homme bougeait. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et mit le contact. Heureusement pour Stiles, la Jeep fit entendre son ronronnement. Il sentit un poids s'enlever de sur ses épaules. Intriguée par le silence, il jeta un regard vers l'endroit où il avait tombé. Son cœur se serra quand il vit que l'homme aux dents pointues n'y était plus.

Il prit son courage à deux mains et se mit à rouler. Il n'était pas question qu'il aille chez lui, mais il ne savait toujours pas où aller. Sa réflexion fut de courte durée. Le toit de la Jeep fut arraché par l'inconnu en colère. Stiles poussa de nouveau un cri et tourna le volant d'un coup sec. Sans savoir pourquoi, Stiles se retrouva devant l'école avec sa voiture qui ne voulait plus partir. Il jura au moins deux fois avant d'entrer dans l'école.

-Toujours mieux que ma Jeep qui n'a plu de toit… marmonna-t-il.

La porte s'ouvrit derrière lui et l'inconnu qui le pourchassait entra. L'adolescent ne perdit pas une seule seconde, il se mit à courir comme si sa vie en dépendait… En fait, oui, elle en dépendait. Sans réfléchir, Stiles tourna le coin à droite plutôt qu'à gauche. Il se retrouva dans le vestiaire où il n'y avait pas d'autre sortie. L'adolescent tourna les talons et tenta de faire marche arrière, mais il vit l'ombre de l'inconnu sur le plancher. Il décida de se cacher dans une case et attendre. L'inconnu ne perdit pas de temps avant d'entrer dans le vestiaire. Il semblait savoir exactement où Stiles se trouvait. Il avançait à pas lent et l'adolescent tenta de retenir sa respiration. L'homme ouvrit la case et Stiles étouffa un cri.

-Tu es mauvais pour te cacher.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son ne passa ses lèvres. L'homme ne semblait plus blessé.

-Où sont passé tes bleus? demanda Stiles.

L'homme esquissa un sourire qui laissait entrevoir ses dents acérées :

-Appelles-moi Derek.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ton nom alors que tu voulais me tuer?

Derek se mit à rire. Il sortit Stiles de la case et le colla contre celle à côté.

-Parce que c'est la dernière chose que tu criras. dit-il avec ses yeux qui illuminaient bleu.


End file.
